Example light assemblies known in the art include those that are portable, and those that are stationary. Examples of known portable light assemblies include hand held or otherwise-held, mounted or supported lights such as flashlights. Such known flashlights are normally provided with a reflector having rotational symmetry. That is, the reflector has a shape formed by rotating a generatrix along the longitudinal axis passing through the bulb of the flashlight. Such flashlights are configured such that the reflector operates to project light emitted from a light source such as a light bulb in a forward direction, i.e., out the front and through a lens or cover of the flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,402 discloses a multiple lens LED flashlight which provides one or more wide angle projections of light as well as a concentrated light beam. Sets of LEDs are mounted to separate circuit boards. U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,661 discloses a flashlight utilizing halogen lamps having variable fields of illumination with adjustably positioned lens.
Other types of known light assemblies include those that may be mounted on a device, object, vehicle or the like, to project a light beam outwardly in front of the device, object, or vehicle for a desired purpose.
While such known light assemblies are useful for the purpose of assisting a user see what is directly in front or forward of the assembly, such devices fail to enable a user to experience an expanded field of illumination where such may be desired or helpful. Accordingly, it is desired that a light assemblies be constructed and engineered in a manner that will provide an expanded field of illumination for a user to address the yet unmet needs of certain end-use applications.